Long Term Evolution-Unlicensed (LTE-U) indicates that LTE is deployed in an unlicensed carrier, thereby meeting an increasing capacity requirement of an LTE system and improving utilization efficiency of an unlicensed spectrum, and may be an important evolution direction of LTE and wireless communication in future. When LTE-U is designed, it is necessary to consider how the LTE-U system can fairly and friendlily compete for an unlicensed carrier for data transmission with a different system such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and radar, or with the same LTE-U system, and it is also necessary to retain technical characteristics of LTE without influence as much as possible. According to a statement of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard conference, an LTE-U system may also be called as an LTE Licensed Assisted Access (LAA) system.
In a related technology, LTE supports six system bandwidths, i.e., 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz and 20 MHz, a specific system bandwidth configuration is determined according to bandwidth unified network planning allocated by operators, and is not changed frequently, indication information of the system bandwidths is carried through a physical broadcast channel, and a minimum change period of the system bandwidths is 40 ms. A basic bandwidth of 11ac and previous systems is 20 MHz, and a basic bandwidth of 11ah below 1 GHz is 1 MHz/2 MHz/4 MHz/8 MHz/16 MHz. A user may occupy 26 tones at least for 11ax, and a bandwidth of 20 MHz can be simultaneously used by 9 users at most.
In a case that LAA and WiFi compete for a resource on the same spectrum resource: if the resource is a bandwidth of 20 MHz, an LAA system notifies User Equipment (UE) to which the LAA system is belonged that a system bandwidth is 20 MHz, and if the resource is completely idle, the LAA system can use the whole 20 MHz resource. In this case, if the resource is completely occupied by WiFi, the LAA system cannot use the 20 MHz resource; if WiFi only uses a 5 MHz system bandwidth and the other 15 MHz resource is idle, based on an existing resource using manner, LAA can occupy the resource only according to a pre-configuration of the 20 MHz system bandwidth, and even though there is currently the 15 MHz resource, the LAA system still cannot use it. Therefore, the 15 MHz spectrum resource is wasted.
For the problem of low spectrum resource utilization rate in a related technology, there is yet no effective solution at present.